


Dancing in the sun

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hunk and reader just enjoying the day off, idk english, kissing and dancing, this is the first time I have written this kind of fic so it is a lil weird maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: It was a relaxation sensation of peace, and you felt like you could live in this moment forever.





	Dancing in the sun

Sunlight lit up the room through the open window. A soft breeze passed the kitchen room once in a while. You were washing the vegetables in the sink, while Hunk were getting out the rest of the ingredients. Low music from the radio was playing and you were humming to it and you felt a slight buzz on your lips. It was a relaxation sensation of peace, and you felt like you could live in this moment forever.

 

It got even better when you saw from the side-eye that Hunk was walking over to you, humming to the song along with you. You felt an arm sneaking around your waist, and it was followed with a kiss. He took the broccoli you were washing from your wet hand – turning of the water – and he pushed you around like your chest meet his. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw Hunk stare at you with a warm look.

 

He started to sing along to the song instead of humming as he slowly started to move with the beat, you mimicked him. You both were dancing slowly around the kitchen, not once breaking eye contact. You loved staring into his brown eye. It looked even better when the sunlight was reflecting his eyes. You felt another calm wave of peace wash over you.

 

You noticed Hunk face was getting dangerously closer to yours, you could already feel his breath. His lips were now brushing against yours and you could feel that you were getting goosebumps.

 

“I love you.” Hunk whispered to you, and you felt his voice vibrate through your body. You then decided to pull Hunk into a passionate kiss. Warm lips met yours. He was sucking your bottom lips, gently, and you felt a warm feeling spreading through your body. You took a sharp breath, separating your lips from his. “I-I…” You took another breath, and you laid gently a hand on his cheek. “I love you too…”

 

As Hunk laid his forehead on yours, you closed your eyes. You moved both of your arms around Hunk´s neck, and Hunk pulled your body closer to him. You both stood there for a while, trying to enjoy the moment.

 

You felt one of Hunk´s hand was removed from your waist and put on your arm instead. Hunk softly pulled the arm from his neck. You opened your eyes as you saw Hunk raise the hand, he was holding your arm with up to the air. You already knew what was coming when you saw the smirk on his face.

 

He rotated your arm around and your body followed. As you were spinning around the room, you felt the wind brush softly against your body. You couldn’t help but giggle and Hunk laughed with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first time I have written a "X x Reader" type of fic. I have had some problem writing lately, so I asked if people could send in requests and this fic is one of them. I was actually pretty proud of it so I wanted to post it here too <33
> 
> I hope you liked it !! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr if you want - Thesunshine-Hunk


End file.
